1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a flush tank valve adapted to be operated by either a pull strap or a vertical rod in either the buoyant or non-buoyant position to vary the amount of water used in a flushing operation.
1. PRIOR ART
Flush tank valves are well known in the art but no unitary valve that is presently known can be operated in either the buoyant or non-buoyant mode by either a pull strap or vertical rod valve operating mechanism. The present invention is therefore adaptable for use with a wider variety of flush tanks than are the valves disclosed in the prior art including U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,904,898; 2,835,900; 3,707,733; 3,921,226; 4,038,707; 4,189,795; 4,311,236; and 4,499,616.